Most automobiles today are equipped with a keyless entry system that enables the operator to press a button on his or her remote key fob to unlock the vehicle doors. This feature is so popular with consumers as to virtually eliminate the use of the key cylinders on the side of the door, trunk or hatch. However, for safety reasons, key cylinders are retained for emergency situations such as the failure of the vehicle's electrical system or if the remote key fob's battery dies.
If the door lock key cylinder is not used for long periods of time, it can become seized due to rust and dirt that enters the key cylinder from exposure to the elements. Additionally, door lock key cylinders are not pleasant to look at and hinder the overall look of the car door. It is therefore desired to provide a way to protect and hide the door lock key cylinders while still providing the necessary safety advantages that the key cylinders provide.